


Distant Memory

by tsundo



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, really just wanted them to stargaze and have a nice talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsundo/pseuds/tsundo
Relationships: Optimus Prime/Shockwave
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Distant Memory

“Do you remember what it’s like to fly?“ Optimus asked softly.

Shockwave thought about it for a moment as they laid on the ground, looking up at the stars. The two had decided to simply lay down and look at the stars for the night, something that Optimus had gotten into the habit during his time on Earth. He thought it’d be a good way for Shockwave to wind down from all the emotions they were still struggling to come to terms with. 

“It’s a distant memory,“ Shockwave replied. “It doesn’t feel like it’s quite mine yet.“ They reached up towards the night sky, their lilac servos catching their optic. They paused. “What were they like?“ Shockwave then asked. 

“What was who like?“

“The senator.”

“Well...“ Optimus started. “They were stubborn, I’ll tell you that,“ he chuckled. “They were compassionate, kind, willing to do almost anything, adventurous. They were much more open and outspoken I feel I’d ever be. Although they would argue that I am outspoken.“ 

The faint memory of Orion bursting into the senate hall that day crossed Shockwave’s processor. 

“That was when I fell in love with you,“ Shockwave said absentmindedly. Optimus gave a thoughtful hum and though Shockwave couldn’t see it, Optimus smiled to himself. “The day you burst into the senate,” they quickly clarified. 

“I guess they were quick to love too,“ Optimus chuckled. There was a comfortable silence that settled between the two. 

“I’ve changed so much since then,“ Shockwave sighed. “I’m not the same as I was. They seem like such a stranger to me now, it’s absurd to think I used to be... well them.“

“Does it matter?“ Optimus said. Shockwave turned their helm, their golden optic looking towards him in confusion. “I don’t expect you to remain the same,” Optimus said. “Primus knows I’ve changed these past four million years.”

“I didn’t expect you to be saying something like that,” Shockwave then laughed. 

“Say what?“

“’Primus knows,’“ Shockwave repeated. “Sounds religious in a sense.“

“Well, if a miracle like you being brought back to me happened, I might just start believing in something like that again,“ he replied. His servos then brushed against Shockwave’s and the two’s digits intertwined as Optimus let out a soft sigh of content. Shockwave couldn’t help but feel their spark flutter at the notion. “I have you now, that’s all that matters, Shockwave. It doesn’t matter whether or not you’re the same as the senator... you’re back, and despite everything you’re still you,” he said, giving a light squeeze, his frame shifting to lie on its side, Shockwave meeting him, his optics glowing brightly. They could see the smile he was holding towards them illuminated under his own optic light. “And you’ll always be my Shockwave.”


End file.
